


An Ordinary Night

by sapphicsnake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnake/pseuds/sapphicsnake
Summary: A cute little ficlet of John and Sherlock's first time having sex.





	An Ordinary Night

It was an ordinary night. So many of them had passed before. Nothing had felt different, until suddenly it did. Upon reflecting back on the night, John would claim to not remember the details of how exactly they fell into each other’s arms. It went like this.

John was at the desk, scrolling through some journal articles as procrastination for working on his blog. Though he no longer practiced medicine, the field still held interest to him. Sherlock was pacing the apartment, as he often did. Though he wasn’t quite sure, John thought Sherlock was sorting through a puzzle, something to keep his brain active during their brief dry spell. Sherlock’s unevenly paced footsteps suddenly became very determined as he made his way to sit opposite John.

“I think we should have sex. Given, of course, that you are keen,” Sherlock had stated.

Though this was not entirely out of nowhere, John was still taken aback by Sherlock’s bluntness. It was something he would have thought himself used to, and yet never quite entirely immune to the surprise of. The two had begun spending some nights together in bed, holding one another for warmth, comfort and affection. They had snuck kisses in between crime scenes and interviewing suspects. John had thought that perhaps it would lead to more types of physical affection, but had not been averse to the idea that it would not.

“I suppose we are due for this conversation,” John said, closing his laptop and shifting in his chair mainly as a means to give himself more time to think about how he wanted to respond. “I am, in fact, interested in us having sex.”

“Good. Great. Now?” Sherlock asked.

John stared at Sherlock for a moment before smiling. Of course Sherlock had meant this moment, because once Sherlock had made up his mind about something, he was on to do it immediately.

“Maybe. Shall we start with something a bit tamer and see how we feel? Perhaps just a bit of..” What was an adult way to say making out? Heavy petting? “Kissing?”

And so, they did.

It felt different than before, perhaps more thrilling knowing what else was on the table. Whatever the cause, John’s skin felt warmer everywhere Sherlock touched it than it ever had before. The gentlest of touches sent shivers along John’s body. The heat of their mouths on each other was more exhilarating and arousing than John had experienced previously.

It wasn’t long before most of their clothes were off their bodies and tossed aside as the annoying, in-the-way pieces of fabric that they were. John’s hands were tracing swirling patterns along Sherlock’s body, mapping out the invisible traces of their connection. 

John trailed kisses along Sherlock’s jaw, and down his neck. “Hickeys, yea or nay?”

“Very much in favor of.”

And with that, John latched upon Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock gasped, and then let out a low moan as John metaphorically devoured his flesh. John took time to leave sizable marks upon Sherlock’s neck and chest. When he leaned back to admire his work, Sherlock tugged him back up for kisses.

Soon, Sherlock was kissing a path down John’s body. When he reached the waistband of John’s boxers, he tilted his head to look at John.

“Shall I go further?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes. Please.” John answer, his voice breathy, the hunger in it quite clear to Sherlock.

The enthusiastic yes was all Sherlock needed to carefully remove John’s boxers, tossing them aside as all the other clothes had been. He didn’t even bother to look where they’d gone, his mouth continuing the trail of kisses, only to take a brief respite for a nip on John’s hip bone. The light bite elicited the half-gasp, half-moan Sherlock had been anticipating. The sound of John’s pleasure rolled down his skin, his blood racing as he took pleasure in his partner’s pleasure. 

Almost shyly, Sherlock placed his hands on the base of John’s penis. He looked up at John as he slowly took the tip into his mouth. John moaned his delight.

“Good?” Sherlock checked-in.

“Very.”

“More?”

“Yes.”

Sherlock dove back in with renewed enthusiasm.

He continued his slow pace, beginning with twirls of his tongue around the tip as his hands held the shaft, unmoving. Then he began to stroke, his mouth moving further down, his hands moving in matched rhythm. John writhed and squirmed underneath the skilled touch. Hesitantly, John’s hands delved into the dark curls of Sherlock’s hair. Not to change the pace, but for more connection, for something to grip and ground.

“Is this.. alright?” John asked, breathless and quiet. Sherlock grinned and hummed an “mhmm” around John’s cock, eliciting a gasp from the man.

They continued in their frenzied dance of affection for many more hours before their energies were spent and their appetites satiated. After that, they lay next to one another, limbs entangled. John would swear their hearts were beating in rhythm, but he also did not trust himself to have an entirely objective look upon reality at that time.

It had been their first time but it would not be the last. Far from it.


End file.
